A New Generation
by krcm15
Summary: This is the story of Harry & Friends' kids. Rose has a shifty relationship with Scorpius, Albus's best friend. Is it so wrong to fall in love with your enemy? To add to the drama and excitement, 17-year-old Knox Rufford is endlessly teasing and flirting with Rose, and goes too far when he puts her name in the Goblet of Fire. What'll happen to the next generation? Find out here!


Rose Weasely POV (red hair, green eyes)

"Come on, Laura! Let's get a good spot on the train!" I dragged my best friend towards the Hogwarts train.

"Rose, aren't you forgetting something?" I turned around and threw myself into Mum's arms.

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Father! I love you both so much!" Mum started to sniffle and she took out a handkerchief.

"Now, Hermione, don't you remember when we took the train to Hogwarts? Besides, she'll be fine! It's her second year going to Hogwarts, it's not as if she's going for her first year! Rose, where has your brother gone off to? He needs to board with you!" Dad looked around.

"Hiya, Dad!" Hugo popped out from behind a column and grinned. (red hair, blue eyes)

"Oh, Hugo, have a wonderful time! I expect at least two letters a week from you, Mister! I love you so much! Don't forget to mind your manners when you eat, I will not have my son acting like a pig at Hogwarts. Goodbye, sweetie, goodbye!" Mum gave Hugo a kiss on the cheek and sent him off to the train.

I ran to catch up with Laura (brown hair, hazel eyes) and hurried onto the train. Almost all of the compartments were full already! The only one that had enough room for a few more people was one with Scorpius Malfoy (white-blonde hair, green eyes), Albus Potter (dark brown hair, blue eyes), Gale Deren (brown hair, brown eyes), and Louis Weasely (blonde hair, brown eyes).

"Do you mind if we squeeze in here?" I asked sheepishly. Albus looked up at me and playfully socked me in the arm.

"Of course, cous!" I plopped down next to him, across from Scorpius. Laura squeezed in between Albus and Louis.

"So, are you guys excited for a new year?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, of course! What house do you think Hugo will be in?" Louis stuffed chocolate truffles into his already full mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"He's a Weasely, which one do you think?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a Weasely and I'm in Slytherine!" Albus exclaimed.

"No, you're a Potter! Yes, your mum is a Weasely, but-"

"Oh, speaking of Weasely…" Scorpius blushed and looked at the ground. "Um, my dad said for me to ask you to tell your mom that he's sorry for being a jerk to her when they were younger. You know, since he called her a…" he trailed off.

"Well, why doesn't he tell her himself?" I asked.

"Because he thinks that she still hates him. Since he let Bellatrix-"

"Stop!" I cut him off. I couldn't bear to think of that horrible scar across my mother's arm. The pain she must have endured… "I'm sorry, I just don't like talking about it."

"It's all right, I understand." He looked up.

"Well… that was a cheery conversation. Oh, I heard that Teddy is going to ask Victoire to marry him this year! You guys can't tell anybody, okay?" Laura squealed.

"Oh, my! Albus, your father will be thrilled!" I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Yeah, he'll practically jump out of his skin!"

I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts! This would be the best year ever!

 _Time skip…_

"Now, I will place the Sorting Hat upon their heads, and they will be sorted into their houses. All right, now we shall start." Headmistress McGonagall opened the scroll in her hands. "Louis Weasely?"

Louis walked up to the stool, shaking. He sat down and the Headmistress placed the Sorting Hat on his head. I crossed my fingers for my cousin.

"Hmm, another Weasely, eh? I say… your cousin Albus got into Slytherine, although most are put into Gryffindor… Hmm, I say… Gryffindor!" Louis stood up and came over to my table.

"How does it feel, Louis? Were you nervous?" I asked.

"Yes, a little bit, Rose. Though I feel bad for Albus! He's the only Weasely put in Slytherine!"

"Hugo Weasely!" I turned my attention to Hugo as he sat down on the stool.

"Hmm, let's see… I say… Gryffindor!" Hugo jumped down from his chair and ran into my arms.

"Hugo, you're in Gryffindor! I knew you'd be!" I messed up his red curls.

The ceremony continued and I just sat there staring at the table. Suddenly, I shivered. I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up and caught Scorpius staring at me. He quickly looked away but I wondered why he was staring at me. I was just… me. Rose Weasely, with red wavy hair, green eyes, and a spray of freckles across my nose and cheeks. I was 5ft 1, average height for a twelve-year-old. We locked eyes for a second, and I could tell everything was about to change.

 _Two Years Later…_

Rose Weasely POV

"Now, the Yule Ball…" Headmistress McGonagall paused. "Is a dance." All of the boys across the room started groaning, and the girls immediately started whispering about who would go with who. Laura elbowed me in the ribs.

"Do you think Albus would go with me?" She whispered.

"I told you, Laura, I still haven't asked him if he likes you! I have to say it at the right moment!" I rubbed the aching spot on my side.

"Oh, I'd do anything if he'd just go with me! I just can't ask him. I don't want to ruin our friendship by making it awkward!" Laura ran her fingers through her gorgeous caramel locks.

"Silence!" Headmistress McGonagall hollered. "We will begin dancing lessons today. And, of course, you may start putting your names in the Goblet of Fire today, as I have explained yesterday. Now get up on your feet and choose a partner."

"Come on!" Laura shot up and yanked me down to the dance floor. I looked around nervously, hoping someone would ask me to dance. I saw Albus walking past me, so I grabbed his robes and shoved him on top of Laura.

"Aaahh! Oh, sorry Laura!" Albus helped her up. She blushed.

"Oh, it's all right, Albus." She brushed some dust off of her robes and stood awkwardly in front of him.

"So, um, would you care to be my partner?" He asked her while blushing and staring at the floor.

"Of course, Albus!" He looked up, shocked. Then he held out his arm and she took it. I winked at her as she walked away, and she mouthed a 'thank you' in my direction. I started to turn around when I bumped straight into Scorpius.

"Oh, Scorpius! Excited for the ball?" I glared at my enemy. He smirked.

"Well, getting a date shouldn't be too hard for me. I mean-"

"Rosie!" Knox Rufford (golden hair, navy blue eyes) shoved his way in between Scorpius and I. "Care to dance?" I rolled my eyes.

"Go away, Knox." Knox was 17, three years older than me, yet he still insisted on bugging me and flirting.

"Aww, come on, Rosie! Just a little dance?" he grabbed my arm, and, try as I might, I couldn't get free of him.

"Knox, let me go! Stop it!" He ignored my words and put his hand on my waist, and the music started. _Ugh, I wish I were dead._ I thought. Now way would I put up with him any longer.

Dominique Weasely POV

As I entered the grand hall, where the Goblet of Fire was kept, I heard laughing from the center of the room.

"Come on Knox, do it!" I immediately ducked behind a pillar, hoping the bully wouldn't see me.

"Okay, wait a second!" Knox walked over towards where I was standing. He knelt down on the floor and started writing something on a piece of torn parchment. I peeked around the column and saw what he was writing.

Rose Weasely

I gasped, trying to imagine my little cousin killing a dragon or fighting a whole legion of dementors.

"I got it!" Knox laughed and ran over to the Goblet. I couldn't just stand there and watch him do this to Rose. I took a deep breath and ran towards Knox.

"Rufford, stop!" I hollered. He turned around.

"You can't do that! She's only fourteen!" Knox laughed.

"You think I care? Come on, have a little fun!"

"No! What if she got chosen? What then?"

"Then… I step in for her and get eternal glory! You don't honestly think she's going to get chosen, do you?" Before I could react, he threw the paper into the Goblet of Fire.

"Rufford, you'll pay for that!" I threw myself on top of him and punched him in the cheek. He rolled over and punched my in the stomach with all his might.

"Uuurgh…" I groaned as he and his buddies held me against a wall. Knox pulled back his arm and made a fist.

"Stop…" I spit up some blood. He let go and threw me to the floor.

"Next time, I won't let you off easy." Knox growled and then stomped out of the room. I lay there, staring up at the candle- filled sky, and prayed that Rose would be all right.

Rose POV

"Laura, quit fussing with your hair! We are about to be late for Potions Class!" I frantically tried to pull my best friend away from the mirror.

"But Albus is in the same class! I can't go out looking like a savage!" she fussed with her waterfall braid. I rolled my eyes.

"There are more important things in life than boys, Laura! Now, come on!" I yanked her out of the dorm room and out of the Gryffindor dormitories. We leaped onto a moving staircase just before it moved from the platform.

Suddenly, the staircase started going crazy, spinning around in circles, bumping up and down, and randomly jerking to a stop every five seconds.

"Woooaaaahhhhh!" we screamed. One kid fell over, hit his head on the railing, and crumpled to the floor.

"AAAAHHHH!" I looked over just as Laura flipped over the railing and caught the top of it.

"Laura!" I screamed and grabbed her wrist. The staircase spun around, right past another staircase, and Laura's ankle hit the side of it with a sickening crack.

"AAAHHH!" She let go and I grabbed her other wrist.

"Laura, get up! I can't hold you!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grabbed the railing again. I took her arms and pulled her over the railing and next to me. A few seconds later, the staircase stopped. I looked around, dazed, and then turned my attention back to Laura, who was curled up on a step, sobbing.

"Laura! Are you okay? Is it your ankle? Here, let me see." My nurse instincts kicked in as I slowly took off her shoe and sock.

"OOOWWWW!" she creamed in pain.

"It's okay, Laura, I'm right here." I winced as I looked at her foot. It was black and blue, the size of a walrus flipper.

"Out of my way!" Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Laura and felt her head. She lightly put two fingers on Laura's ankle, and then turned to her assistant. "Take her to the hospital room at once!" The assistant scooped her up and rushed away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Headmistress McGonagall picked up her skirts and hurried onto the staircase. I stood up.

"Professor, the staircase started wobbling about and spinning in circles. I'm not sure what caused it, but a few people were injured." I gestured to Madam Pomfrey and her assistants examining the few people lying on the stairs.

"Oh, my!" She covered her mouth. "Well, Rose, are you injured in any way?" She scanned me from head to toe.

"No, Headmistress." I shook my head.

"Well, then, off to class with you! Be careful."

"Of course, Headmistress." I gathered my books off of the floor and hurried to my next class. _What on earth happened?_ I wondered. _I must tell Albus and Gale at once. Perhaps they will help me make sense of all this._

"Running late, Miss Weasely?" Professor Slughorn raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Professor. There was an incident on the stairs…" I glanced at the class, then whispered, "I will explain after class." He nodded and gestured for me to go stand with the rest of the class.

As he started explaining what potion we would make today, Albus elbowed me in the ribs.

"Where's Laura?" he whispered.

"Long story. I'll tell you later."

Gale was also staring at me, confused. "I'll tell you later." I whispered. He nodded and looked back to Professor Slughorn. I felt a sudden yank on my head.

"Ouch!" I whirled around to see Scorpius, smirking at me. "Scorpius, what do you want?" I whisper-yelled angrily.

"I was just wondering whether you got run over by a trolley or if you fell from a flying car." His friends snickered. My face turned beet red.

"You. Out Now." I turned around and raised my hand. Professor Slughorn looked over at me.

"Oh, my, Miss Weasely! Are you feeling well?"

"I was wondering if I may go to the bathroom, sir?"

"Yes, yes, hurry on, now! Dab your face with a chilled cloth, Rose. It'll keep your face from getting any redder."

I rushed out of the room and hurried around the corner. Muffled voices drifted from the Potions classroom, then footsteps echoed through the hall. Scorpius rounded the corner.

"Well?" He raised his eyebrows. I lunged at him and slapped him.

"Excuse me? You do not insult someone like that and just-"

"Oh Rose!" He laughed and pushed me away.

"What?" I demanded, breathing heavily.

"I mean you're just overreacting." He smirked and crossed his arms.

"I am not! I'm just… You're just…" I ran out of words.

"What ever. Rose, my point is, chill. Live a little." He chuckled and started walking back to the classroom. I stared after him, wondering if he was right.


End file.
